


Heavy

by Dean_Winchester89



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester89/pseuds/Dean_Winchester89
Summary: “Oggi non è una buona giornata” questo Chester continua a ripetersi in testa mentre la sua testa vaga disteso sul letto.
Kudos: 2





	Heavy

Buffo come il silenzio possa diventare assordante, sembra un controsenso ma è dannatamente vero.  
Oggi non è buona giornata, devo ancora alzarmi dal letto ma sembra che tutte le forze siano scomparse all’improvviso.  
Devo ancora mettermi gli occhiali ma non ho voglia tanto a cosa mi servono se sto qua fermo?  
Non sento fame, non sento niente mi sembra di essere un involucro vuoto.  
Pure il normale ticchettio dell’orologio è diverso, lo sento più pesante.  
Mi passo una mano sul viso cercando di allontanare gli artigli bui che mi opprimono.  
Oggi non vedo nessuna via d’uscita e dubito che qualcuno oggi riesca ad aiutarmi, si Talinda e Mike possono starmi vicino ma non possono entrare nella mia testa e liberarmi da questa prigionia che mi tiene fermo a letto in uno stato di catalessi.  
Sarebbe tutto più facile dar colpa all’alcol e alle droghe ma, non ho niente di tutto questo in corpo.  
Buffo come noi uomini cerchiamo la scusa perfetta per ogni cosa che ci succede di cui non abbiamo spiegazione.  
Mi sporgo verso il comodino aprendo il cassetto tirando fuori un quadernino, per fortuna ne ho uno sempre con me.  
Poggio la penna sul foglio e lascio andare la mano, non mi faccio domande vedrò tutto dopo, non è la prima volta che lo faccio.  
Quando la penna si ferma la poggio sul letto e prendo gli occhiali, per leggere mi servono.  
“I'm holding on  
Why is everything so heavy?   
Holding on  
To so much more than I can carry”  
Rileggo più volte cosa ho scritto, ho racchiuso il mio malessere in poche parole e qualche frase, se la sviluppo bene potrebbe venir fuori una bella canzone.  
Ma non adesso, non è il momento giusto è già un miracolo se ho scritto.  
Mi tolgo gli occhiali e li poggio sul comodino assieme al foglio, non voglio perderlo.  
Una melodia inizia a prendere forma nella mia testa.  
Buffa questa cosa, la mia testa ha aspettato che stessi male per buttare fuori un inizio di una nuova canzone.  
Domani la farò vedere ai ragazzi, sempre ammesso che sia una buona giornata.  
Spero lo sia, non mi piace essere così, non mi riconosco minimamente ma oggi so che non posso far altro che prendere ogni momento come va.  
Mi sistemo meglio sul letto e socchiudo gli occhi aspettando che le pasticche che ho preso facciano effetto, per una volta posso esagerare giusto un po', non ho preso chissà cosa, niente di pericoloso.  
Solo qualche sonnifero in più, ho bisogno di far spegnere questo dannato cervello.  
Chiudo del tutto gli occhi e mi lascio stringere fra le braccia di morfeo mentre quella strofa mi torna in mente.  
Why is everything so heavy?...


End file.
